


Fate Only Plays a Part

by Bow_woahh



Series: Catradora Week 2018 [6]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora has no impulse control, Adora is whipped, Catra has left the Horde, Catra is Confused, Catra still thinks she's a bad person, Drabble, F/F, Fate and Free Will, Happy Ending, Hopeful Ending, Tumblr: Catradora Week 2018, but isn't with the Rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 06:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bow_woahh/pseuds/Bow_woahh
Summary: Catradora Week 2018(Day 6: Fate/Free Will)Adora finds a wounded and almost lifeless Catra in the woods and decides to bring her back to the castle.





	Fate Only Plays a Part

**Author's Note:**

> I did it! Even though this is only a drabble, I'm glad I was able to get this out on time. So enjoy (:

She's wounded.

She's wounded.

 

She's unconscious. Unconscious.

 

And she's _Catra._

 

Why wouldn't Adora help her? Why _shouldn't_ Adora help her?

 

Because the gods of Etheria pulled them together no matter what they did. No matter what happened.

 

They always crossed paths, their paths were intertwined. That was _fate._

 

But, it was Adora who chose to carry the limp body back to the castle, it was Adora who chose to sneak past the guards and lie to Glimmer when she knocked on the door. And it was Adora who chose treat Catra's wounds. Carefully and camly.

 

That was _free will._

 

Though fate and free will fall hand in hand, because fate led them together then it led them apart, but free will led them back together again.

 

Fate only hinted at the answer.

 

It was them, who had everything else.

 

_They were made for each other._

 

_\----_

 

“Why? Why bring me here?” Catra leaned on the headboard, words coming out in a hiss.

 

“The woods… they always lead me to you somehow, in some way, even if it's not in a physical sense. And, I guess they're right to.” Adora shrugs, sitting across from her.

 

“No. No. Stop with this _fate_ , bullshit! You chose to bring me here, so why, why did you? Just because I left the Horde doesn't mean we are _friends_.”

 

That stung Adora. It always hurt. Yet no matter how much the wasp stung, Adora would always tempt it, flower in hand, _urging_ it to sting. And it did. Again, and again.

 

She smiled. That agitated Catra more. She wanted to slap that _innocent_ look right of her face. But too weak. Still too weak. Thinking of the pain reminded her of the pain, making her wince.

 

“We may not be friends, but I still care, and even if you're not with-” she wanted to say, _with me._ Her eyes were starting to glisten as she looked down at the bedsheets.

 

Deep breaths. She'd practiced this. She brought it back.

 

“I respect your choice not to join the rebellion. But I couldn't leave you, you could've _died,_ it wasn't an option…”

 

A groan. “Ok, sure, but stop implying fate led us to this. Everything we did was with our own free will.”

 

A sigh. “I don't think so Catra, sorry, but I think the fact that two people who are- _were_ best friends being split apart and cast into complete opposite sides had something to do with fate.”

 

Adora truly believed that, she had never believed they _chose_ to be split apart the way they did.

 

“But, you _chose_ to leave, I _chose_ to attack you, kidnap your friends, attack Bright Moon - wow I really was a shitty person.”

 

Adora wished she could just tell Catra that all that didn't matter to her anymore, that she _loved_ her and that she wished she fought against what fate wanted but - if only it were that easy. She settled on this instead:

 

“No, no, you weren't, you just made poor - very poor decisions. But...you have a point. But you chose to do those things because it was in correlation with what fate wanted, or at least what it wanted at the time.”

 

Catra carefully considered what to say next.

 

Her ears perked up.

 

“What...well, what does it want now?”  

 

Her voice showed genuine interest, her eyes showed a smidge of hope, her face was no longer angry, it was soft, smoother, it was, it was-

 

Adora had lost all of her previous self control.

 

“It wants you to kiss me,” she leaped up, towering over a perplexed Catra, words coming out as fast as lightning.

 

“...What?” Her face turned a deep shade of crimson.

 

“Kiss me,” Adora whispered, inching closer until their noses were touching.

 

“Ok...”

 

Their lips met, finally, after far too long, far too long of ignoring the blatantly obvious fact - they needed each other.

 

_They were made for each other, and nobody, not fate, not the horde, not Shadow Weaver, not the rebellion or even Catra herself could stop that._

 

_Because fate played a part, but not the lead role._

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed, kudos and comments are always appreciated, and they really keep me going. 
> 
> Hopefully I will have a day 7 out,I don't think it's impossible actually, but it will probably be a drabble again. 
> 
> Anyway if you'd like to follow me on Tumblr, my username is the exact same lmao, here's the link too:
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bow-woahh


End file.
